


Hold Me

by PoorReputation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas wants to make sure Dean is comfortable, Consent, Dean feels the other hunters are invading his personal space, Dean keeps to himself, Dean's dealing with the fall-out of Michael's possession, Fluff, M/M, Post 14x04, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, past consent issues due to Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorReputation/pseuds/PoorReputation
Summary: Cas knows Dean needs his space. Dean trusts Cas more than anyone, regardless of the things Michael's done.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one-shot covers Dean's trusting Cas despite what others have done to him. It's by no means saying romance will solve all his problems.

 

  
  From the moment Dean returned, free of Michael, he'd struggled. Physically, he was fine, save for the scar on his arm from Evil Kaia's spear, otherwise, Michael left Dean's body better than he'd found it.

  It was Dean's mind that was changed.

  The guilt of saying yes. The unknown horror of all the Archangel did while Dean was under. Just... feeling powerless.

  It drained him.

  Hunting used to be his go-to outlet, but it wasn't working, anymore. He'd tried- then Evil Kaia happened, and something in Dean broke- now everything was different. 

  Now, he just wanted to drown his sorrows in pizza, booze, and slasher flicks.

  That's when the other big change hit him.

  After Cas and Jack left for their trip, Dean decided to go to his Dean-Cave to watch some horror movies, but found that the other Hunters, the ones from the apocalypse world, had more-or-less moved in. Not as a place to sleep, but a place to relax. Which, sure, Dean could get on board with, but this was supposed to be his room, for his family. The furnishings, the set-up, the bar, it was all to his taste. 

  And now it was filled with strangers.

  Dean wasn't one for socializing, and Hunters weren't up for it in general, but the other-world Hunters were forged in war, they were family. To them, Dean was the guy that said yes to the Angel that destroyed everything they ever knew.

  Dean wasn't the only one bitter about the arrangement; the tension in the bunker made the feeling mutual.

  As Dean gathered a few of his favorite films in hand, trying to ignore the several Hunters that were watching a football game on the flat screen, he couldn't help but wonder if it was in his head; maybe he was just pulling the same routine of self-loathing he always did. He stood up from the mini fridge, six-pack in hand, DVDs tucked under the other arm, when he saw one of the Hunters quickly look away.

  Dean shrugged. This wasn't the first time he'd caught someone staring. Perhaps they were waiting for Michael to take over again, as if Dean were nothing more than a Trojan horse.  
It wasn't like Dean hadn't thought of it, himself. It's that the other Hunters... they don't say a word. They just wait, with held breath, for the other shoe to drop.  
Dean made his way back to his room.

 

 

  Dean didn't expect to fall asleep.

  The moment his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. It wasn't not long, though, when there's a knock on his door.

  "Hey, Cas and Jack are back." Sam called.

  He slowly sat up, glancing at the movies and beer on his table, still untouched, "Be there in a minute." he answered.

  Dean walked over to his mirror, fixing his hair, and smoothing his shirt. Both were laughable, considering he was in a pair of sweat pants, and his rattiest graphic tee. He gave his best attempt at a smile, which didn't quite reach his eyes.

  He headed for the main room.

 

 

  
  Jack was excitedly telling Sam of his and Cas' many adventures, when the boy saw Dean enter the room. He could tell Jack was about to start his story over, and Sam could too, as the younger Winchester softly told Jack to give Dean some space. Dean wanted to say it's alright, he'll listen to what the kid wants to say, but they'd already left for the library. 

  Dean felt a lightness in his chest, at seeing how happy Jack was. That despite the reality of what they do, Jack could still find time to be, well, a kid. It was all weirdly wholesome.

  He turned to see Cas reach the bottom of the steps, duffel bag over his shoulder. When the two caught sight of the other, both give the smallest of smiles. Dean doesn't have to fake it around Cas, as the Angel is truly one of the greatest joys in his life, right there alongside Sam, his Mom, and, yeah, even Jack.

  He let Cas get settled in, as the Angel dropped off his gear, with weapons and spell-books being put in their proper cases. Dean headed to the kitchen, knowing Cas would find him there when he's done.

  "Trip went well?" He asked, as Cas entered the room. Dean leaned against the counter next to the microwave, as he listened to the sound of popcorn cooking.

  "Everyone returned with all of their extremities." Cas replied, his tone having just a hint of humor to it.

  "How'd the kid do?"

  "Very well. He's tired from the drive, though. That cold he caught before we left seems to have only gotten worse. But," he sighed, "Jack insists he's fine."

  The sound of popping kernels began to pick up speed, "Looked fine to me." he could tell Cas was worried, but, he and Sam had powered through colds on hunts before. It sucked, and was ill-advised, but they'd lived.

  "Is that popcorn?" Cas asked, clearly trying to distract himself, "Are you about to watch something?"

  "Yeah." Dean's mouth turned into a lopsided grin, "Movie night, dude. You in?"

  "Sure."

 

 

  It wasn't until they were in the hall that Dean remembered, with much embarrassment, that the Dean-Cave was currently unavailable.

  "Uh, we're gonna have to watch it in my room." he said, a light blush burning his face.

  "That's fine." Castiel replied.

  Dean, as he usually did, began to over-analyze the situation;

  _Is it weird to invite your best friend to watch a movie in your room?_

_Should I explain the other Hunters being in there, or would that be too much?_

_Oh god... where do we SIT?_

  Popcorn bowl balanced in one hand, Dean opened his bedroom door with the other. Cas walked through first, as he gently took the bowl from Dean. The Angel set it on the other bedside table, opposite of the beer from earlier, oblivious to Dean's ongoing silent meltdown.

  _The TV's still at the foot of the bed. Do I move the TV? Do I offer Cas a chair?_

  Dean's pulled back from his thoughts at the sight of Cas taking off his overcoat. He... just... couldn't stop... staring...

  Castiel untied his shoes, setting them by the wall and out of the way. He asked "Should I pull up a chair?"

  Dean didn't know what must've possessed him when he replied, "Bed's comfier."

  _Oh shit._

  During their previous movie nights, Dean had put so much emphasis on setting the mood, (oh god, why'd he have to put it like that?) and that it was really important to let loose. After all, if you're gonna be in one spot for ninety minutes, at least, you might as well be comfortable.

  But, Dean had never prepared himself for this. The Dean-Cave was super spacious. It was easy for two people to have their own corners while getting ready to settle in. But, in Dean's room? With it being so small and intimate? Suddenly, the sight of Cas' dress-shirt was scandalous.

  And now they would have to share the bed.

  Castiel could sense Dean's uneasiness. That, or, the look on the Hunter's face was that obvious, and so Cas stopped before he took his seat, "Are you sure?"

  Dean's face, which hadn't stopped burning from earlier, now felt like it was on fire, "I'm not gonna make you sit in a chair for the whole movie."

  Cas looked at him with understanding, "I know you've valued your privacy, since coming back. It's alright if you wish to be alone."

  "It's not that, buddy."

  "Then you like using the movie-room. We can watch something there another day."

  "Here's fine! Really, it is." He grabbed two beers from the six-pack, and held one out for Cas. Without a word, the Angel accepted it, "Sorry they're not chilled." Dean apologized, "Want me to get some fresh ones?"

  "They're good. Thank you."

  The two sat down, while Dean stayed at the foot of the bed to insert the movie into the DVD player. He'd picked the Friday the 13th where Jason takes Manhattan (or, the one where 80% of the movie takes places on a boat going to Manhattan), then sat back, scooting himself up to the headboard. Cas was already there, propped up with the two pillows, and, well... Dean only has two pillows. He wasn't gonna be a dick and take them back, and thought of grabbing a couple of clean ones from the linen closet, when Cas shifted the pillows over, so they were more centered.

  Meaning, they would be sitting really close. Like, thigh-touching close.

  Dean wondered if one could die of heart palpitations. Although, all things considered, that wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

  Dean became aware that at least a minute had passed, and he hadn't started the movie. He looked up at the screen, where, thank god, at least the ads were rolling, and he could feel Cas' gaze.

  "Are you alright?" the Angel asked.

  Dean swallowed hard, the body heat of another man being something he hadn't felt in quite some time, and certainly not in this context. Tied up as a hostage? Check. Cozied up on the same bed? Never. "Yeah, just wanted to watch old ads."

  "Oh." Cas took a long, long, obscenely phallic swig of his beer, and Dean's seeing stars, "They are an interesting snapshot of the buyers market, at the time."

  "Mm hm." Dean looked away, hopefully before Cas saw him staring at his mouth.

 

 

  Dean fell asleep, again, about two-thirds of the way through, but that was fine. As he'd drifted off to sleep (or, his head had hit the wall behind him with a dull thunk) he wasn't bothered because he'd seen this film so many times. Really, that's what most movie nights were for; Dean showing the Angel some of his favorite films, (and Dean getting to rest his eyes was a nice bonus). 

  The only problem was that he would wake up, very dazed, in increasingly more and more embarrassing positions; the first time he woke up, it was with his head resting on Cas' shoulder. There may or may not have been a bit of drool coming out of Dean's mouth. The second time, Dean had sunk further down the bed, his body turned completely towards the Angel. Still, Dean was too exhausted to think much of it. The third time, though, was the worst. When he woke, he was on his side, completely parallel to the bed, and clinging to Cas' arm.

  A cold shudder shot its way down his body. He slowly lifted his eyes, to see how pissed or uncomfortable the other man was. Instead, Cas remained in the same position as before. He looked down at Dean with fondness in his eyes, though the Angel didn't say as much, "Credits just started. Do you want me to back it up? Or, are you ready to turn in for the night?"

  Dean blinked, and tried to calm his pounding heart, "Yeah, I'm about to crash."

  Cas paused, "Do you want me to leave?" he quietly asked.

  Blind panic suddenly became warm relief. But, Dean couldn't get his hopes up, too soon, "Do you want to stay?"

  The Angel looked down at where Dean's arm snaked around his own, as the smile on his face deepened, "If you'll have me."

  Castiel first switched off the TV, and then the bedroom light. With the room in complete darkness, all of Dean's other senses were heightened. He could feel the mattress give under Cas' weight, and the rustling of sheets. Warmth enveloped the bed, and only got warmer as Cas wrapped an arm around Dean, and gently pulled him close.

  He'd never felt safer in his life.

  That affection, all that he'd felt for the Angel all these years, most of it unspoken, came out in this embrace. Dean tucked his head under Cas' chin, reveling in the heat of his skin. The softness of the pillows and sheets, as nice as they were, could never compare to the sensation of being held in complete and utter trust.

  With a quiet chuckle, Dean realized he was the little spoon.

                                                                                                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Title of the fic's inspired by Hold Me - FleetwoodMac. Check it out, if you have the time!  
> Let me know what you thought of the story! Or, tell me about your day! If you prefer coffee or tea!


End file.
